Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and control method thereof, and computer program and, more particularly, to a technique of acquiring the log of access to an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of personal computers and the progress of communication techniques, a broad range of users including children use the Internet. Because of many advantages of the Internet, access to the Internet is substantially indispensable for our daily activities at business, school, and home.
However, the wide spread of the Internet has recently posed a problem that students, children, and workers access specific undesirable Web sites. As another problem, confidential information may leak depending on the usage of the Internet by a user.
To monitor access to a Web site by a user to solve these problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-276760 discloses a configuration which acquires an access log by packet capturing.
The configuration in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-276760 can grasp a Web site accessed by a computer, but cannot grasp the situation in which the access was made. That is, it cannot be determined whether the Web site was accessed by a user using a browser or for automatic update of a predetermined application, or the access was made due to virus infection and was not intended by the user.
Also, user friendliness is poor because log acquisition cannot be selected. For example, the configuration cannot be set to leave on record a log of access by a user using a Web browser while not leaving on record a log of access by automatic update. In addition, Web access control suited to the user environment cannot be performed. For example, it cannot be set to inhibit browsing of a Web site but permit automatic update.